


Between Heaven and Hell

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, but eh, hope y'all enjoy, ooc as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one-shot after Hinami joined the Aogiri Tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

She knocked the back of her head against the wooden door, slowly sliding down the carpet floor. Her brown eyes scanned the room, which barely had anything in it, other than a bed and a closet.

She swallowed, and looked down, her vision suddenly blurring with tears. A pool of flashbacks hit her like a rock. Flashbacks - they could be happy or sad one.

For her, it was both. It had been a year since she found out the terrible news about the death of her Kaneki Onii-Chan, and the sudden disappearance of her Touka Onee-Chan. It had been a year since she joined the Aogiri Tree.

_"Please take me in!"_

Hinami still remembered that day, as if it were yesterday. Hinami remembered the way the rain was hitting her. She remembered the way she crying. She remembered how desperate she was. She remembered how she clinged onto the purple haired boy's foot, pleading him to take her in. She remembered his expressions, cold and ruthless.

_"Please, I'll do anything!"_

Hinami remembered everything about that day.

_"Just take me in!"_

She remembered how pathetic she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first, she thought she wouldn't like living in the Aogiri Tree.

The Aogori Tree was filled with evil ghouls; ghouls that enjoyed killing and torturing to make other stronger. Sometimes, they would do it for fun. They were ghouls - ghouls that craved violence and blood shed. She knew everything about them; what they did and how they were.

At first, Hinami didn't want to stay there, but it was her only hope. She didn't have no where to go, no where to hide.

But now, it was the opposite.

Living in the Aogiri Tree for one year, she surprisingly grown attached to it.

She had grown attached to the screams of death and pain, and the bitter tears they would shed. She had grown attached to the blood and lifeless corpse that would appear before her eyes. She had grown attached to the things she once used to loathe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinami never thought she'd fall in love.

She never thought that day would come. She never thought she'd ever feel that type of feelings. She couldn't imagine herself doing so.

But there she was, her soft brown eyes would stare into his cold blue ones. She could feel herself melting from the inside, and her heart racing. Her stomach would churn, and her face warm and red.

Hinami admitted it herself, that it was weird for her to develop such feelings towards someone that was rude and arrogant. She wanted someone that would care for her, look at her with affection. But, she was in love with someone that was the opposite. But truthfully, she couldn't help it.

"Ayato," she called from behind him.

He turned around to look at her with those icy blue eyes of his, that made her quiver with excitement and fear. "What?"

She slightly jumped at the very sound of his voice, cold and grumpy. He was usually like that to everybody, and she knew for a fact that he wouldn't change. Deep down inside though, she wished that Ayato had a soft spot for her.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to ask you something!" she stammered nervously, looking away.

"Hurry up, I'm busy," he said in a demanding voice.

"That's okay, you can go ahead." Hinami said quickly, and the moment he opened his mouth, she hastily turned and walked (more like ran) away.

* * *

 

"Hinami," she heard her name being called, and stopped in the middle of her footsteps. 

"S-something wrong, Ayato?" Hinami asked, flashing him a smile, to which he didn't return it. Then again, she wasn't expecting otherwise.

"You're powerful." His statement took her back, and she stumbled when she saw him coming closer towards her.

His words stayed stuck in her mind, and her stomach churned as they repeated various times. She never expected him to say that to her, especially someone like him.

"A-arigatou!" Hinami exclaimed, looking down in embarrassment.

For the past few months, they had been teamed up as partners and sent on many missions together. Some of those were life-threatening, and she had no choice, but to take out her kagune and fight.

"Use it." he said, brutally lifting her by the chin, cutting though her thoughts.

"W-what?" Hinami said, feeling slightly oblivious.

"Idiot, use your powers." Ayato said. "If you have power, use it." He backed away from her, and flashed her one last look, before turning his back on her. "That's the only way you'll survive in this world."

* * *

They're relationship grew stronger in many ways.

They trusted each other more.

Ayato had slowly started to open up to her. He told her many things, his past and about his family. He told her about his feelings towards his sister, her Touka Onee-Chan, and his father, who was a pacifist. And at the same time, Hinami opened to him as well.

She told him about the death of her mom, and how useless she was at that moment. She told him how she had the chance to kill Mado, but didn't.

She still remembered the disappointment in his face...

"You had the chance to kill him," Ayato stated, staring at her, "Why didn't you?"

She was crying while talking to him.

She must have looked useless.

"I couldn't kill him." Hinami cried, as tears pooled down. "I didn't have the guts to do so."

* * *

It was a tiring day for Hinami, and she just wanted to get to her bed, flop on top of it, lay down, and sleep. She had never been this tired.

The moment she entered her room, Hinami almost fainted, when she saw Ayato lying down on her bed, wearing trousers and loose black shirt. He had one of her books in his hand, which she didn't mind, but Hinami thought Ayato didn't know how to read.

"A-ayato..." she stuttered nervously, and when his eyes shifted towards her, a smirk that warned trouble graced his lips.

"You're here." Ayato said, craning his neck. "Y-yeah, I wasn't expecting..." Hinami began, scratching the back of her head.

"You always stutter when you talk to me." Ayato stated, tossing the book away and staring at her straight into the eyes.

She felt like an idiot when he said, and immediately looked away.

"Makes me wonder why." he got off her bed, and slowly circled around her, hungry blue eyes looking at her up and down. She felt like a prey, being eyed by the predator, who was desperately trying to eat her.

Hinami had to change the topic though.

"D-did you like the-" Hinami began, but was cut off when she felt two strong arms pinning her against the bed. She didn't scream though; there was no need when she already knew who it was.

"There you go again." he cut her off, his hot breath against her neck, causing her to squirm. "Stuttering like a complete idiot." Those words crushed, but she tried not to make it notable. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Hinami murmured, and his grip on her hands tightened,

"Did I ask you to apologize?" Ayato said, moving away from her neck and gazing at her. From the look in his eyes, he wanted to dominate her.

"No." she replied, looking away.

"When you speak to me, you look at me." he said, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. "I've told you that before."

"I'm sorry." Hinami said, as she intensely looked into his eyes, butterflies forming in her stomach.

"No more apologizes." Ayato said, bending down and brushing his lips against her own, and she felt her stomach drop. He backed away, barely two inches away from her lips, and said, "Answer my question, woman."

There was silence, and she could tell he was annoyed when her murmured, "You want to be punished, don't you."

"I just get nervous, that's all!" she yelped, and a sadistic smile flashed across his handsome face. "And sometimes a bit scared...Ayato."

Sometimes - not all the times, but whenever Hinami would see him wearing a cold glare, that would scare her.

Suddenly, his hands roamed towards her face and he stroke it lovingly, and her brown eyes widened. She was left shocked for a while, but suddenly, Hinami found herself melting into his caresses.

"I'm not a monster." Ayato said, as his right hand continuously caressed her, while his left hand began searching into private places.

"Ayato." she moaned, as he began to spread her legs apart from each. She cupped his face and looked at him, her vision slightly blurring when he touched a certain sweet spot. "Ayato."

"I mean, it's not like I'm going to bite you..."

* * *

Hope you guys like it, even though this is ooc as shit o_o

Tumblr: fattanionsama

Deviantart: Bleachfanatic789


End file.
